Ishq aur Khauf
by TaRa - A Imagination
Summary: This is basically a KAVI story tried a little bit horror on them...this story will show the growing love with scare between KAVI and other characters as well... so lets peep inside for more...This is specially for KAVI fans...so here you go...and plss let me know whether you liked it or not...i really really need your support in this story...***LAST CHAPTER UPDATED***
1. Chapter 1

_** Hello**__** everyone, **__**Ananya here…. **_

_**WITH A NEW STORY OF OUR LOVABLE Kavi but but but guys …..this time lets try something HORROR …yess everyone I am here with a HORROR STORY on our Kavi.….lets enjoy and have fun….**_

_**So here we go…**_

Here, kavi is engaged now soon their arranged marriage is going to be held…..Kavin is neurologist while Purvi is obstetrician…They work together in the same Hospital…..

One fine morning….

Purvi was sitting on the sofa and was enjoing the hot coffe with the rainy weather…suddenly bell rang and she opened the door …

Purvi (smiling):- hey baby…..Good morning…..

Kavin (hugging her):- Good morning Purvi….

Purvi :- kaise ho app?

Kavin :- bilkul thikk…..

Purvi :- Good…coffe pioge?

Kavin :- sure ye b koi puchane wali baat hai…

Purvi :- abhii layiii…

Kavin :- allright….jaldi karo hume late ho jayegaa…meri ek operation hai morning shift me …

Purvi :- ek kamm karo mai ready hoti hu tum meri coffe pii lo…..

Kavin :- okk….jaldi ready ho jao….

They left towards their destination within 10 minutes…

CITY HOSPITAL …

Shreya :- heyy DR. Kavin how are you doing?

Kavin :- allright see you soon …having a serious operation…

Shreya (smiling):- please please goo soon….all the best….

Nurse :- DR. Shreya aapko DR. Purvi dhundh rahi thi…..

Shreya :- okkk …..kahan hai wo?

Nurse :- unhone kaha hai ki wo aapko cafeteria me milengi…

Shreya :- okk thanks…..

Shreya went to cafeteria and saw purvi sitting alone on the table with a cup of coffe and a sandwich…..

Shreya :- hello madam…akele akele kya kar rahi yahan?

Purvi :- kuch nahi yaar bahut joro ki bhukh lag gayi thi….Kavin ka to operation tha ek to wo chla gya tera hi wait kar rahi thi…..aaja baith mai order de deti hu…..

Shreya :- tu baith mai dekar aati hu order….tujhe kuch aur chahiye?

Purvi :- nahiii mera hogya….

Shreya went and order some foods and drink for her…..and came back to purvi's place and sat beside her…

Shreya :- kaisii hai tu?

Purvi :- mai to thik hu …..tu kaisi hai aur aunty kaisi hai?

Shreya :- mai b thik hu yaar aur tu to mom ka kaam janti hai na she is a GHOST WHISPERER so din bhar ghost and spirits and all that…

Purvi :- Shreya do you believe in all these things?

Shreya :- look Purvi …meri mom ne inn sari cheezon pe bhoton research kiya hai bhut sari higher studies kar rakhi hai in cheezon pe….. mere nanu kahte the wo bachpan se in cheezon ke taraf bhut zyada attracted thi and now she is the successful woman in this field aur ye baat pura shahar janta hai…maine personally in cheezon ko experience to nahi kiya hai but I believe in my mom …..i can't deny with this…

Purvi :- ohh may be…..but I think these are just stupid shits…..

Shreya :- it depends upon thinking too…..

Purvi :- u are right…..by the way aaj mai Kavin ke gaon jaa rahi….

Shreya (teasingly):- shadi se pehle sasural ?

Purvi(laughing) :- hmmm….its emergency…..Kavin ki dadi ki tabiyat bhut jadya khrab hai….. may be last moments of her life…and wo apne pote ko aur mujhe dekhna chahti hai akhiri baar so….we have to go…..

Shreya(sadly) :- soo sad to hear this…..all the best….take care….

Both left after having their breakfast and lilttle chit chat…

In evening…..

At 6 P.M.

Kavin(shouting) :- Purvi …are you ready jaldi karo late ho jayegi…..

Purvi :- bass aa gayi….

Kavin :- come fast….

Purvi (coming from her room):- chalo…

Kavin turned and saw Purvi in a Blue plane saree with sleeveless blouse and open hairs with small earings only…..she was looking stunning…..

Kavin(smiling) :- wowww….looking superb my love…..

Purvi (blushing):- Thanks….abb chalein….

He didn't responded and started coming towards her…..purvi steped back ….her heartbeat became faster…..she can see the love and attraction in his would be husband's eyes…..

Purvi (slowly):- Kavin…and as she was about to say further she realizes that his lips was crushing her lips with a deep kiss with so much of passion and love…..she smiled and responded back with the same intensity…they get parted after sometimes and hugged eachother…

Kavin (smiling):- I love uh jaan….

Purvi (blushing):- I love uh too Kavin….

Kavin (teasingly):- waise konsi lipstick lagayi thi …..the taste was awesome…he said and left the place…while purvi was blushing hardly on his lovely comment…..

They left towards their destination…..Kavin was driving his car while Purvi was sitting beside him….They were crossing a place where no people was visible both side of the road was jungle and green environment but it was not possessiveness and after some distance a HAWELI was visible….

Purvi saw a old lady in white saree with a stick in her hand…..with open white hair with a cruel face…the lady was standing in between the road…

Purvi :- Kavin…..dekho samne koi hai…

Kavin :- mujhe to koi nahi dikh raha… koi nahi hai purvi…

Purvi (loudly):- Kavin…..gariii dheere karo us aurat ko lag jayegi….

But he didn't saw and egnored her words….

Purvi (shouting scary):- KAVINNN….

Kavin suddenly stoped the car and cupped her face in his hand…..

Kavin (tensed):- what happen purvii tum itna dar kyu rahi….

Purvi :- maine kaha tha na koi hai tumne uss aurat ko …..and she started crying…

Kavin :- koi nahi hai …..relaxxx purvi….relax….

Purvi :- Kavin aur kitna time lagega…..mujhe bhutt dar lag raha….

Kavin :- mai hu na don't worry…..

Kavin thought to divert her mind so he said…..

Kavin :- Purvi mere dada ji iss gaon ke bhut bare jamindar the…..humari haweli gaon ke andar parti hai…..aisa mana jata hai ki pure Rajasthan me unse jadda ameer aur dilwala koi nahi tha…

Purvi(slowly) :- ohh …..

Suddenly Kavin's phone rang ….

Kavin :- hello mom….

K.M. :- beta raat hone wali hai tumlog abtak kyu nahi pahuche yahan?

Kavin :- mom bass RAJGARH HAWELI cross kar rahe hai…

K.M. (shocked):- kyaaa?

Kavin :- kya hua mom aap itni shock kyu hogayi?

K.M.(angrily) :- maine kaha tha na tujhse ki RAJGARH HAWELI se maat anaa…..bola tha na maine…..

Kavin :- hey mom relax…..kuch nahi hoga hum aa rahe hai….

K.M. :- Purvi kahan hai?

Kavin :- yahin hai mom…

K.M. :- tumlog jaldi se sambhal kar aajao…..aur suno koi b kitna b bulaye peeche galti se b mat murna plsss….

Kavin :- kaisi batein kar rahi ho mom…..

And he disconnected the call angrily…

Purvi :- everything allright…..

Kavin :-yes….

Suddenly purvi heard some music coming from the HAWELI suddenly she heard someone's voice …

Voice :- Purviii….Purvi…

Purvi :- Kavin…..ye kiski awaj hai….

Kavin :- konsi awajj?

Purvi :- I think koi mujhe bula raha hai …

she saw the side mirror of the car and saw the same woman in a pink anarkali suit with heavy jwelleries…the lady was laughing loudly …as she turned back she saw no one their and suddenly she feels something in her body like a electric shock and she fainted…

kavin (tensed):- purviii ….purvi…..

As she opened her eyes she saw….

_**Yohoo …. So kaisii lagi ye starting jarur batana and I want to know from uh that mai isse continue karu ya stop kar du…..i am eagerly waiting for your views…soo plss plss plss agar story thori b pasand aaye than do review and let me know…..**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss…..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here…. **_

_**So here we continue….**_

As she opened her eyes she saw kavin was sitting beside her and caressing her hair she felt herself laying on the bed as she turned her eyes she saw the whole family standing with worried face….Purvi tried to seat but failed to do so as her head was paining Kavin's mom came to her and said….

K.M.:- arey beta leti raho tum aram karo…..

Purvi :- mumma mai yahan kaise aayi...aur wo…..

Suddenly Kavin spoke in between…

Kavin :- hey Purvi don't worry hum haveli aa chuke hai…..dekhoo….

She saw the beautiful walls with lovely paintings and jhumars around …. she saw she was laying on the king size round bed …..she smiled on the beauty of the haveli…

Purvi :- wow….its beautifulll…..

K.F.:- beta Kavin tum bahu ka dhyan rakho….aur beta kisi b cheez ki jarurat ho to bata dena…..aur hann Sameera inka dinner kamre me hi bhijwa do….tumlog aram karo hum kal subah ki chai pe milte hai…

Kavin :- okk dad…..good night….

K.F.:- good night beta…

Purvi :- good night papa…..

K.F.:- good night Bahu…

He left the room…

Sameera (K.M.):- Beta tumlog aram karo mai khana bhijwa deti hu…..

Purvi :- mom….wo Dadi ji…..

Sameera :- beta aap unki fikar mat karo wo so gai hai app log unse kal mil lena…

Purvi :- okkk mom…..

She left the room …Kavin hugged Purvi tightly and kissed her head…..

Purvi :- I AM SORRY….

Kavin :- sorry kyu?

Purvi :- maine tumhe bhut pareshan kar diya na isiliye…..

Kavin smiled and hugged her tightly….

Kavin :- chalo tum change kar lo abb…..mai tabtak ek important call kar leta hu….

Purvi :- okkk but mere kapre…..

Kavin :- don't worry mai kisi se kah kar tumhara saman bhijwa deta hu upar…

Purvi :- thankyouu…..

Kavin left the place soon and Purvi was laying down on the bed and was closing her eyes…suddenly she feels someone taking her name closed to her ears …..she thought this is happening due to tiredness …but agin she felt the same thing…..she opened her eyes and find no one their and saw a shadow of hand on the glass door.….. suddenly Kavin came inside with down head and the luggage …..looking at him she took a deep breath thinking that he must be calling her…..

Purvi :- kavin tumne mujhe bulaya kya…..

Kavin didn't replied anything and not even looked at her once and left the place silently…

Purvi :- isse kya hogya?

Purvi opened the luggage and took her clothes which she is going to wear out of it and went inside the washroom…she put her clothes on the hanger and stand in front of mirror …..she started washing her face with water …as she lifted her head up and saw the mirror ….she saw a little girl standing behind her with a doll in her hand and head downs… her face was not visible as her hairs was spread all over the face…Purvi got scared and she turned but finds no one the their…Purvi starts sweating and was shaking badly and taking deep breaths …..she was very scared …..suddenly she heard sound of the water drops…she turned and saw the water tap was open …she moved with a baby step towards the tap and closed it with the shaking hands….she turned to go from their…..but again heard the same sound of water as she turned she saw the blood was coming from the tap like water ….she shouted with all energy she was having….

Purvi:- KAVIIINNNNNN…..

Kavin came running to her and others too…..everyone was shocked looking at purvi…she was sitting on the floor cuddling herself and crying like a child…

Kavin hugged her tightly…

Kavin :- Purviii kya hua?

Purvi (pointing fingers towards the tap):- khooon…

Kavin (shocked):- khoon…..purvii waha kuch nahi hai…

Sameera :- Purvi beta dekho kuch nahi hai baccha…

Purvi (crying):- tum abhi kamre me aye thee to tumne mujhe koi jawab kyu nahi diya…..

Kavin :- ye kya bol rahi ho Purvi mai to upar tha mai to kamre me ayaa b nahi…..

Purvi (shocked):- to fir wo kon tha…

K.F. :- beta relaxxx…..daro matt…..

Purvi (hell scared):- wooo…..wooo khoon tha…..wo bacchi….bachii…..and she started crying hugging Kavin….

Kavin (tensed):- relax purvi…..kuch nahi hai…..mai hun na….don't worry babu…

K.F.:- kavin isse uthao aur bed pe le chalo ye kaffi jadda dari hui hai…

He took her in his arms and came to bed…Sameera came to her and started rubbing her feet…Kavin was caressing her hair continuesly while Purvi was closing her eyes and cuddling Kavin like a Kid…

Kavin :- mom ye sab kya ho raha….

Sameera looked at Kavin's Father and said…

Sameera :- beta tum fikar mat karo sab thik ho jaiga…bas safar ki wajah se sayad ye thak gayi hai aur iski tabiyat khrab ho gayi hai…..

Kavin :- par mom Purvi aisii ulti siddhi batein kyu kar rahi hai…..

K.F. :- inn sab ke barein me mat socho beta…..everything will be fine…..take care…

Sameera:- Kavin ek kaam karo tum dusre kamre me so jao mai yahan Purvi ke pass ruk jati hu…..

Kavin :- no mom….. Purvi ko mai akele aise nahi chor sakta app aram karo mai hu yahan….

Sameera:- okk beta take care…

Next morning …

As Purvi wake up she find herself in kavin's arm he was cuddling her like a baby and was sleeping beside her…Purvi smiled on this and kissed on his cheeks…..

Kavin opened her eyes and smiled…

Kavin (teasingly):- mere sone ka advantage le rahi thi…

Purvi (nervous):- nahii mai to bass….

Kavin (teasingly ):- bolo bolo…

Purvi blushed and hugged him tightly…kavin smiled and hugged her back…

Kavin :- jaldi se ready ho jao neeche jana hai…..

Purvi :- okk butt…

Kavin :- mai yahin hu don't worry…..

Purvi smiled on her caring and loving man….

As Purvi removed the blanket from her body she was shocked to find herself in trousers…she looked at Kavin with shocking face and widen eyes…..

Kavin :- whattt?

Purvi :- mere kapre kisne badleee….

Kavin (smiling):- maine aur kisneee…

Purvi (nervous):- whattttt?

_**Here the chapter ends…..**_

**Lara**__:-Thankyou dear :)

**Guest** :- Thanks…

**Guest **:- Thankyou so much …..

**Love for cid** :-Thankyou so much Appaa …hope you enjoyed ….lots of love to you…..:)

**Shweta** :-Thankyou so much dear…

**Indusweety84437**:- Thankyou so much dear and glad that you are enjoing…..lots of love ….take care…

**Lover of CID couples**:- Thankyou dost…lots of love…

**Bittu **:- Thankyou sir….lots of love to uh….

**Guest **:- Thankyouu dear…..

**Kavi fan**:-Thankyou so much dear…lots of love….

**Guest **:-Thankyou so much my dear special guest…..your comments always made me smile …..thankyou for that too…..lots of love to you…..take care….

**Guest** :-My dear friend have patience and enjoy the stories as well…..keep loving and supporting…..lots of love

**Anu** :- My dear Anu thanks for the review….hope you will enjoy further chaps too….lots of love to uh…..

**Subhi** :- Thankyou so much dear…

**Shadow grey 99**:- Hey jhaliiii….Thankyou so much much…..lots of love to uh…..keep smiling…..

_**Yohoo …. So kaisii lagi ye chappy jarur batana and I am eagerly waiting for your views…soo plss plss plss agar chappy thori b pasand aaye than do review and let me know…..**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss…..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here…. **_

_**Sorry for late update…hope you all are good…..and yes THANKYOU SOO MUCHH everyone for lovely reviews…..AND YES I HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING TO EVERYONE…FROM NEXT WEEK THE STORY WILL BE UPDATED ONCE IN THE WEEK BECAUSE OF MY STUDIES PRESSURE AND ALL THAT SOO HOPE YOU ALL WILL UNDERSTAND AND STILL SUPPORT ME…**_

_**So here we continue….**_

Purvi(nervous):-whatttt?

Kavin (smiling):- abb isme itni hairan hone wali konsi bat hai…..afterall you are my would be wife….

He was laughing loudly…..Purvi stands making a pout and turned her face…

Kavin (teasingly):- waisee you are damn beautiful I must say…he said this and starts running …..Purvi ran behind him…..

Purvi :- Kavin ke bacche rukk…mai tujhe chorungii nahiii…..

Kavin (running over the bed):- aaoo aaoo pakroo pakroo…

Purvi (throwing pillows on him):- tuu rukk abhi btati hu…..she also stands on the bed and starts chasing him…

Suddenly Purvi's leg strucks in the blanket and she falls…..she closed her eyes tightly…..and as she opened her eyes she finds herself in Kavin's arms…..both had a cute eyecontact…..suddenly someone Knocked on the door…..

Kavin opened the door and saw His mom standing their…..he touched her feet and took blessing from her…

Kavin :- Good Morning mumma…

Sameera :- good morning beta….

She came inside and hugged purvi…..

Sameera :- kaisa feel kar rahi beta…..

Purvi :- thik hu mumma…

Sameera :- jakar ready ho jaoo…..durga puja chal raha hai….aaj humsab chahte hai ki matarani ki aarti tumhare hathon se hi ho…

Purvi :- parr maa mai kaise….

Sameera :- itna mat socho maine tumhre kapre aur gahne kal rat ko hi rakh diye hai tumhare cupboard me check kar lena…..

Purvi :- mom kal rat ko?

Sameera :- hann beta wo Kavin ne mujhe bulaya tha na tere kapre badlne ke liye usii waqt…

Purvi (smiling):- ohh…..

Sameera :- jaldi aana beta…tumlogon se kuch jaruri batein b karrni hai…

Purvi nodded…..Sameera left the place and Purvi turned towards Kavin…..He was smiling at her…..she goes and hugged him tightly…..

Purvi (happily ):- Thankyouu…..and I love uh….

Kavin (smiling):- jaldi se ready ho jaoo…

After 20 Minutes…..

Purvi was ready and was looking stunning in red saree with light gold jwelleries…while Kavin was wearing a white t-shirt and black trousers…the couple was looking very beautiful…..

Purvi and Kavin came downstairs….everyone was waiting for them…

Purvi was admiring the beauty of the Haveli…she was stunned to see that…

Sameera was arranging the Mandir area with the helpers…..Kavin's Father was doing some work….while Dadi ji was laying on the bed of the Hall…..

Sameera (smiling):- arey Purvi beta…..aao aao….

Purvi came and touched everyone's feet…..

Purvi :- kaise ho app Dadi….

Dadi (smiling):- mai thik hu beta…..par tu yahan kyu aayi hai…maine mana kiya tha na tum sab ko…

K.F.:- maa aap b kin baton ko lekar baith rahi hain…..

Dadi :- parr beta…..

Sameera (smiling):- maa…..Matarni ki aarti karni hai…

Dadi (smiling):- humesha khush rahna tum dono….kisi ki b najar na lage….jao beta aarti karo…..

Purvi (smiling):-jii dadi….

Everyone smilied…..Purvi starts the aarti and everyone joined her…Purvi starts singing…..

_**Shankar chauda re mahamai kar rahin solah  
Sringar mai kar rahin solah re  
Shankar chauda re mahamai kar rahin solah  
Sringar mai kar rahin solah re  
Shankar chauda re mahamai kar rahin solah  
Sringar mai kar rahin solah re  
Shankar chauda re mahamai kar rahin solah  
Sringar mai kar rahin solah re**_

(Everyone was smiling on this )

_**Maathe unke bindiya sohe tikuli ki balhari ram  
Maathe unke bindiya sohe tikuli ki balhari ram  
Maathe unke bindiya sohe tikuli ki balhari ram  
Maathe unke bindiya sohe tikuli ki balhari ram  
Sindur lga rahin re mang mein sindur lga rahin re  
Sringar mai kar rahin solah re  
Shankar chauda re mahamai kar rahin solah re  
Sringar mai kar rahin solah re**_

_**Kaan mein unke kundal sohe nathuni ki balhari ram  
Kaan mein unke kundal sohe nathuni ki balhari ram  
Kaan mein unke kundal sohe nathuni ki balhari ram  
Kaan mein unke kundal sohe nathuni ki balhari ram  
Harwa pahan rahinre gale mein harwa pahan rahinre  
Sringar mai kar rahin solah re  
Shankar chauda re mahamai kar rahinsolah re  
Sringar mai kar rahin solah re**_

_**Hanthon unke kangna sohe chudi ki balhari ram  
Hanthon unke kangna sohe chudi ki balhari ram  
Hanthon unke kangna sohe chudi ki balhari ram  
Hanthon unke kangna sohe chudi ki balhari ram  
Mundari pahan rahin re hanthon mein mundari pahan rahin re  
Sringar mai kar rahin solah re  
Shankar chauda re mahamai kar rahinsolah re  
Sringar mai kar rahin solah re**_

_**Kamar unke kardhan sohe jhulo ki balhari ram  
Kamar unke kardhan sohe jhulo ki balhari ram  
Kamar unke kardhan sohe jhulo ki balhari ram  
Kamar unke kardhan sohe jhulo ki balhari ram  
Kuchna pahan rahinre kamar mein kuchana pahan rahinre  
Sringar mai kar rahin solah re  
Shankar chauda re mahamai kar rahinsolah re  
Sringar mai kar rahin solah re**_

_**Paon mein unke payal sohe bichhiya ki balhari ram  
Paon mein unke payal sohe bichhiya ki balhari ram  
Paon mein unke payal sohe bichhiya ki balhari ram  
Paon mein unke payal sohe bichhiya ki balhari ram  
Mahawar laga rahinpaon mein mahawar laga rahinre  
Sringar mai kar rahin solah re  
Shankar chauda re mahamai kar rahinsolah re  
Sringar mai kar rahin solah re**_

_**Ang mein unke chola sohe ghaghra ki balhari ram  
Ang mein unke chola sohe ghaghra ki balhari ram  
Ang mein unke chola sohe ghaghra ki balhari ram  
Ang mein unke chola sohe ghaghra ki balhari ram  
Chunari odh rahin re lal rang chunri odh rahinre  
Sringar mai kar rahin solah re**_

_**Shankar chauda re mahamai kar rahinsolah re**_

_**Sringar mai kar rahin solah re  
Shankar chauda re mahamai kar rahinsolah re  
Sringar mai kar rahin solah re  
Shankar chauda re mahamai kar rahinsolah re  
Sringar mai kar rahin solah re  
Shankar chauda re mahamai kar rahinsolah re  
Sringar mai kar rahin solah re  
Shankar chauda re mahamai kar rahinsolah re  
Sringar mai kar rahin solah re  
Shankar chauda re mahamai kar rahinsolah re  
Sringar mai kar rahin solah re….**_

Purvi gives aarti to everyone and took blessing…..

Sameera:- aree wahh beta bhut accha gaya…..

She smiled in reply…

K.F.:-Sameera nashta lagwao…..

Sameera :- jii abhi lagwati hu…..

Purvi :- mumma aap baithoo mai lagwati hu…

Sameera smiled and nodded…..

Soon everyone was done with their breakfast…..

Sameera :- beta Purvi tumlogon se kuch bat karni thi…..

Purvi :- hann maa bolo na….

K.F.:- darasal beta hum sab chahte the ki tumdono issi dushara me shadi kar lo…..

Kavin (shocked):- parr papa aise kaise….. abhii…..

Sameera :- dekho beta tumhari dadi chahti hai ki tumdono yahan se shadi karne ke bad hi jao…

Purvi looked at Dadi once and said…..

Purvi :- mom…..applogon ke alawa mera iss duniya me koi nahi hai…meri family applog hi ho….aur agar Dadi aisa hi chahti hai to mujhe koi problem nahi hai….

Kavin :-par….

Purvi :- its fine Kavinn…..

Kavin nodded…

K.F. :- pandit ji ne kaha hai ki kal ka muhrat bhut shubh hai shadi ke liye…..

Sameera:- aur shadi hum yahan se nahi Kull devi ke mandir me karenge…..

Purvi :- aplog jo thik samjhe….mai shreya ko aur uski mom ko inform kar deti hu…

Kavin :- hmm….mai arrangements dekh leta hu….

K.F.:- mai b aata hu…

Sameera :- mai taiyariian karwati hu,…..

Everyone was engaged in the work…

Dadi :- beta Purvi….

Purvi :- jii dadi….apko kuch chahiye….

Dadi :- nahi beta…..baith mere pass…..

Purvi sat beside her …

Purvi :- boliye dadi…..

Dadi :- mai teri shadi isliye karwa rahi kyunki beta iss duniya me sidur se jada shakti aur kisi me nahi hai…wahi terii aur tere suhag ki rakhsha karega beta…..

Purvi :- parr dadii….kisee?

Dadi:- usiii se jo ….she was about to say something but Sameera came in between…

Sameera:- beta Purvi chal kar jara kapre select kar de…..

Purvi :- parr maa….

Sameera :- aajaaa….

She went with her …

In night ….

At 11 p.m.

Everyone was sleeping…..Kavin was sleeping silently on the bed…..

Suddenly Purvi came with full makeup and was wearing Payal which was sounding lovely…she sat beside Kavin and rolled her finger on his face….Kavin woke up frequently and sat….

Kavin (shocked):-tum itni rat ko aise?

Purvi (smiling):-ssshhhh…..chup raho….kuch mat bolo jo mai kahti hu wo karo mere sath chalo…..

Kavin :-par kahan?

Purvi :- chalo…..

She moved and Kavin followed her…..

She went to Rajgarh Haveli…..kavin came behind her…..She goes to the Rajgarh haveli lake …..

Kavin :- Purvi tum itni raat ko ghar se itni dur iss talab me kyu aayi ho…..maa ne mana kiya tha na…..

Purvi :- maa ne to bhut kuch ke liye mana kiya tha na…..sarii batien mante ho kya….

Kavin :- dekho Purvi kaffi rat ho rahi hai chaloo yahan se….

Purvi :- itnii b kya jaldi hai…

As she kept her feet in the lake she fainted….

As she opened her eyes she saw everyone was surrounding her…..she was shocked….

Purvi :- app log yahan?

Kavin (tensed):- tum thik to ho na Purvi…..

Purvi :- mujhe kya hoga….mai to so rahi thi…..

Kavin :- tum agar so rahi thi to fir uss talab ….

Purvi :- konsi talab?

Kavin (smiling):- kuch nahi so jao…..good night….

Purvi :- okk good night….

They all came in the hall area…..

Kavin :- maa mujhe kuch samjh nahi aa raha Purvi jab se yahan aayi hai bahut hi azib harkatein kar rahi hai…..behki behki batein kar rahi…

Sameera (tensed):- mujhe b kuch samajh nahi aa raha…..

Kavin :- mai Purvi ke pass jata hu…..

K.F. :- hann beta uska dhyan rakh….

Kavin went to her room and as he opened the door he was shocked to see Purvi…

_**Here the chapter ends ….**_

**indusweety84437** :- Thankyou so much dear…

**Sweety** :- Thanks dear…..lots of love….

**Twinkle**:-Thankyou so much dear…..and yes Dareya one will come soon….Please have patience and enjoy this story…

**Kavi fan** :-Thankyouu so much….

**Bittu **:- Thankyou soo much sir….lots of love to uh….keep smiling….

**Guest** :-Thankyou so much dear Guest…..

**Anu **:-Thankyou Anu…..lots of love…..keep enjoying …..

**AnnieM:-** Thankss dear….lots of love to uh….

**Guest** :- Thankyouuu…..keep smiling…..

**Lara** :-Hey dear….Thanks for the love….here is the next one…keep smiling….

**Guest **:- Thankyouu …..lots of lovee….keep smiling….

**Israt Hassan** :-Thankyou so much dear for the lovely review…..lots of love….

**Nishita Patel 1**:-Hey Nishii …Thankyou so much yaar…..

**Guest** :- Thankss dear…..

**Subhi **:- Thankyou so muchhh…lots of love to uh…..

_**Yohoo …. So what will happen next ye janee ke liye stay tuned and review karna bilkul b mat bhulna ….. and kaisi lagii ye chappy jarur batana ….…..AND Thankyou so much everyone for lovely reviews once again…..**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss….**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here…. **_

_**Sorry for late update…hope you all are good…..and yes THANKYOU SOO MUCHH everyone for lovely reviews…..**_

_**So here we continue…**_

Kavin went to her room and as he opened the door he was shocked to see Purvi…..Purvi's body was flying in air above the bed…..her face was looking dull and her eyes was closed…Kavin shouted loudly…

Kavin :- Purvviiiiiiii…

Suddenly everyone ran inside the room and was shocked after seeing the scenario …..kavin ran to Purvi and said….

Kavin :- mom….ye Purvi ko kya ho raha hai….?

Sameera (tensed):- hey Matarani ye sab kya ho raha kya karu ab mai…suddenly she ran downstairs and come with a THAL full of red sindur…..she started throwing the sindur on Purvi's body…Purvi started shouting like a mad…..and her body was twisting continuesly…suddenly she falls on bed and fainted…

Kavin (crying):- Purvii …kya ho gya tumhe…he cuddled her and started crying like a kid…

Sameera :- Kavin beta roo matt himat se kamm le…

Kavin (shocked):- maa apne ye Purvi pe kya dala jo wo wapis…..

Sameera :- maine matarani pe chaddha hua sindoor dala hai purvi ke shareer pe musibat kitni b bari kyu na ho matarani humari raksha karegi aur fir ye to sindoor hai jisme atoot shaktiyan hoti hai….

Kavin :- par maa aisa ho kyu raha hai…

Sameera :- abhi sab kuch janne ka sahi waqt nahi hai beta…..tu bas wo kar jo mai kahti hu agar Purvi ki jaan bachana chahta hai to…

Kavin :- mai Purvi ko kuch nahi hone dunga kuch b nahi…..app bolo mujhe kya karna hai…

Sameera :- isse god me utha aur neeche le chal…..

Kavin does the same as Sameera said…..

Kavin took Purvi in his arm and came downstairs along with Sameera and Kavin's Father…they came to Mandir area and sat…..Sameera went to her room and came with Thal containing MANGALSUTR and SINDOOR…..she kept the Thal near Kavin and Kavin looked at her in questioning eyes , Sameera nodded her head in yes…..she forwaded the Thal towards Kavin and Kavin put sindoor in Purvi's head and tied Mangalsutar on her neck…..than he took Purvi to her room and sat beside her…Sameera came their and sat beside Kavin …he hugged Sameera tightly and he started sobbing…

Kavin (crying):- mom ye sab kya ho raha…

Sameera :- abb waqt aa gya hai tujhe sachai batane ka…..

Kavin (shocked ):- konsa sach maa…

Sameera was about to say something but she heared Purvi's voice…..

Purvi :- panii…panii…..

Kavin (tensed):- Mom lagta hai Purvi ko hosh aa gya hai…..

Sameera :- hann beta…..

Kavin made Purvi drunk the water and Purvi opened her eyes slowly…..

Kavin :- tum thik to ho na?

Purvi :- mujhe kuch samjh nahi aa raha Kavin mere sath kya ho raha…..

Sameera :- sab thik ho jayega beta…..

Purvi :- maa kal humari shadi hai na…

Sameera :- ek min….

She went and came with a mirror in her hand…..she forwarded the mirror to Purvi and said…..

Sameera :- khud ko dekho….

Purvi (confused):- parr kyu?

Sameera :- dekhh to sahi…..

Purvi saw herself and was shocked to she herself with sindoor on head and mangalsutr in neck like a married woman…..

Purvi (shocked):- ye sab kaise?

Sameera :- tu aram kar jab tu thik ho jayegi fir khud malum par jayega…..

Purvi saw on Kavin's face he nodded and smiled…..

Sameera :- tum log aram karo….ek kam karo Purvi tum dawa le lo aram milega…..

Sameera gave a tablet to Purvi and she ate it and slept…..

Sameera :- kavin maine Purvi ko neend ki goli di hai…..isse iske ankhon ke sath sath dimaag ko b aram milega….

Kavin :- okk mom…

Sameera left the place soon….

_Next morning…_

Everyone was waiting for Purvi on the Dining Table….

Sameera :- Kavin Purvi abhi tak nahi ayi?

Kavin :- maa wo aati hi hogi…..

Suddenly Sameera heared the voice of anklet….. she turned and saw Purvi in a Pink Anarkali suit with heavy jwelleries and makeup coming towards them she gets confused after looking at her…..she came and sat on the chair…everyone was confused after looking Purvi's attire…

She started eating Chicken fried like a mad person who is hungry from so many years….everyone was shocked with this…..

Sameera :- Purvi ….beta tu kabse nonveg khane lagi…..

Purvi egnored her and continued eating…Sameera saw a mark on her hand…..

Sameera (tensed):- beta ye tere hathon pe kaisa nishan hai…

She forwaded her hand towards Purvi in order to see the marks but Purvi gets angry and twisted Sameera's hand tightly…..Sameera screams in pain…..

Sameera :- aaahhhhh…..choro….

Kavin went to her and make Sameera free from Purvi's grab…..

Purvi left the place without saying anything…..Sameera saw her hand and was shocked to see black marks on her hand…..

Kavin :- mom please bhagwan ke liye bata dijiye ki kya ho raha hai humare sath…

Dadi ji:- mai batati hu sabkuch…..

Kavin went to her and sat beside her …Dadi said…..

Dadi :- bhutt saal pahle jab tere Dada ji iss pure rajasthan ke sabse bare jamindar the tab tere papa 8 saal ke the…tere dada ji aksar apna dil behlane ke liye RAJGARH HAWELI jaya karte the…..HAMIDA begum ki haweli….uss jamane ki sabse mashur aur khubsurat mujre wali…..tere Dada ji ka dil aa gya tha uspe aur uski khubsurati pe …wo v tere dada ji se pyar kar baithi thi…kuch salon baad Hamida ne ek bacchi ko janam diya…jiske janam lete hi Tere Dada ji ne uss bacchi ko apne naukar ko saup diya aur kaha uss bacchi ko palne ke liye…aur Hamida begum se kaha gaya ki uska baccha iss duniya me aane se pahle hi khatam ho gya…..dheere dheere sab thik ho gaya….lekin 9 saal baad Hamida begum ko na jane kaise uss bacchi ka pata chal gaya aur wo usse lekar apni haweli laut aayi jab tere Dada ji waha pahuche to unhone apni izazt mitti me na mil jaye iss dar se Haweli me aag lagwa di…..jisme Hamida begum aur uski bacchi dono ki maut ho gayi…..leki ye sach nahi hai aaj b Hamida aur uski bacchi ki aatma bhatak rahi hai apne badle ki aag me…..aaj b wo humare khandan ko mita dena chahti hai…..isilye ye sab hone ke baad hi tere papa ko maine London bhej diya tha apne bhai ke pass…tab wo uska to kuch nahi bigar saki lekin abb tu lauta hai…jamindar ka pota …iss khandan ka warish …..wo tujhe chah kar b nuksan nahi pahucha sakti hai kyunki tere paida hote hi humne mahayag rakhwa ke teri raksha karne ke liye tere hathon me iss angothi ko pehnaya tha ye koi mamuli anguthi nahi hai…sare devi devtaon ke mantron ke ucharan aur pavitar sathano ke pani se bana ye angothi tere aas pass ki saari buri shaktiyon ko tere se dur karta hai…isiliye usne Purvi ko chuna hai…Purvi ko khtam karna chahti hai wo takki ye wansh aur aagye na badh sake….aur uska badla pura ho jayee…

Kavin :- par dadi insab se chutkara pane ka koi to upaye hoga na…..

A voice came from behind .…..

Voice :-ek upaye hai…..

_**HERE THE CHAPTER ENDS…**_

**Love For CID** :- Thankyou so much Appa…..love you….

**Shweta** :-Thankyou so much dear…..lots of love….

**Twinkle **:- Thanks Twinkle ….and yes new DAREYA STORY is published (IK KUDI ) please check…..

**Indusweety84437**:-Thanks dear….and I am glad that you are loving the story….lots of love…

**Kavi Fan**:- Thankyou so much love…

**Guest **:-Thanks dear…..

**Guest** :- Thankyou so much dear…..lots of love….

**Subhi** :-Thanks dear… love you too…..

**Guest** :-Thankyou so much …lots of love to uh….stay safe….

**AnnieM:-** After reading above hope you got your all answers dear…..by the way Thanks for the review lots of love…..

**Anu** :- Thankyou so much my Love…keep supporting….love you….

**Guest** :- Thankyou so much…..

**Guest **:- Thankss dear…..take care…..

**Guest** :- Thankyou …..stay safe…..

**Israt Hassan** :- Thankyou so much love for the support and yes as I have told story will be updated on MONDAY OR FRIDAY of the week so do check it…..lots of love …..

**Guest :-** Thanks….Take care….

_**Guest :-**_ Thankyou so much dear…stay safe…

_**Yohoo …. So what will happen next ye janee ke liye stay tuned and review karna bilkul b mat bhulna ….. and kaisi lagii ye chappy jarur batana ….…..AND Thankyou so much everyone for lovely reviews once again…..**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss…..**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here…. **_

_**Sorry for late update…hope you all are good…..and yes THANKYOU SOO MUCHH everyone for lovely reviews…..**_

_**So here we continue…**_

Voice :- ek upaye hai…..

They all turned and saw Shreya standing with her mom…Kavin came and hugged Shreya…..

Kavin :- Thank god Shreya that you are here…..dekho na Purvi ko kya ho raha….

Shreya :- don't worry Kavin everything will be fine…..just keep patience…

S.M.:- Namaste mai Shreya ki mom hu aur sath sath ek Ghost Whisperer b hu…mera naam Avantika hai…..maine aplog ki batein suni aur sun kar bhut afsos hua ki ye sab humari Purvi ke sath ho raha…..

Sameera :- Namaste abb ap hi humari madad kar sakti hai please koi upaye btatiye…..

Avantika :- jaise ki maine apsabse se kaha ki ek upaye hai….jisse hum uss bhatakti aatma se chutkara paa sakte hai….

Kavin :- Auntyy kya upaye hai….hum kuch b karenge par Purvi ko kuch nahi hona chahiye…

Avantika :- mujhe Purvi ke pass le chalo…..

Kavin :- aaiye Aunty….

Avantika and others went towards Purvi's room and found her Sleeping…Avantika analise her from distance and said….

Avantika :- Sameera ji….Matarani ka bhabhoot lekar aaiye …..

Sameera :- jii abhii lati hu…..

Shreya :- Aunty mai b aati hu …..

Sameera :- thik hai beta…..chalo…..

Both went from their…..

Kavin went near Purvi and touched her head but suddenly Purvi opened her eyes and hold Kavin's neck…..everyone got tensed but Avantika opens a chain from her neck and hold in her hand and started saying…

Avantika :- om taryambkam yajah mahe sugandhit Pushtit wardanam urwarukh vandanath mritomokshi mahamritat…

Purvi was getting disturbed by this…..she looked at a flowerpot and that pot goes and hit Avantika's head…..but Avantika doesn't stoped by this she continued reading the Mantra…..

Avantika :- om taryambkam yajah mahe sugandhit Pushtit wardanam urwarukh vandanath mritomokshi mahamritat…

Purvi closed her ears by both of her hands and left Kavin…..Purvi started shouting Avantika hold Purvi's head and touched her chain on Purvi's head…..Purvi started feeling weak soon…Avantika lay her on the bed and she took the bhabhoot from Sameera and surround the whole bed with it…..after looking all these Purvi started shouting and was feeling dizyness…..

Avantika arranged her equipments on the floor and took her chain in her hand and started reading various mantra's ….

Avantika :- :- om taryambkam yajah mahe sugandhit Pushtit wardanam urwarukh vandanath mritomokshi mahamritat….

Avantika :- Hamidaaa…..

Purvi sat on bed and started shaking….

Purvi :- humare rahte hum kisi ko apna pyaar nahi pane denge…hume b humara pyaar nahi mila….Thakur ne hume majboori me mara tha aur khud wo b mar gaya…hume hamara pyar nahi mila Thakur na mila hum isse b iske pyar ke nahi hone denge kabhiii nahi….

Avantika :- chor de ye pratishodh chali jaa yahan se ye teri duniya nahi hai…kisi aur ki kiye ki saja tu kisi aur ko nahi de sakti jaa Hamidaa jaa apni beti ke pass jaa apne Thakur ke pass wo tera intejarr kar raha hai …is begunah ko sajja mat de…

Purvi started getting emotional…..Avantika stands and took the chain near Purvi and started saying…

Avantika :- chali ja apni duniya me…..jaaa apne Thakur ke pass…..chaliii ja Hamidaa jaaa…..chaliiii jaa yahannnn se …..tera pyarr tera Thakur intezar kar raha hai….nirdosh logon ko maar kar tujhe kya milega…..jara soch agar Thakur tujhe ye sab karte dekhega to kaisa lagega ussee…..kya sochega wo ki jis Hamida se maine pyaar kiya tha wo yahi hai…..jiske liye maine itna sabkuch kiya…..agar tujhe Thakur se aur apni bacchi se jara sa b pyaar hai to chor de ye zid ye shareer chor de….

Purvi sat on bed and said…

Purvi :- nahiiiii ye nahi hone dungi mai…..ye nahi hone dungiiii…..

Avantika :- dekh Hamida mai tujhe teri beti aur tere Thakur se milwa sakti hu…..mujhe pata hai tera Thakur kahan hai chor de ye shareer…jaa chaliii jaa…

Purvi's tear started flowing from her eyes and soon Hamida left Purvi's body …purvi fainted…

Avantika and else were having tears in their eyes…..

Avantika:- Sameera ji Thakur sahab ki koi b nishani lekar aaiye…

Sameera :- jii abhi layi…..

Sameera went and brought Thakur's kurta…..

Avantika :- mujhe aur do cheezon ki jarurat hai…..mujhe ek guriya aur Purvi ne jo ye Anarkali aur ye jo gehne pahne hai sab chahiye…..mai Rajgarh haweli ke talab ke pass milungi wahi par ye saman lekar aaiye aaplog…..Kavin mujhe Haweli le chalo…

K.F.:- applog chaliye hum saman lekar aate hai…..

Shreya :- Aunty mai Purvi ke pass rukti hu app log saman lekar jaiyee…..

Everyone left for their distributed work…As Kavin Parent's reached the haweli they saw Kavin digging the land…..

Avantika took all the three belongings and tie them all together using rakhshasutar and reading some mantra's she kept it inside the digged area and covered it with the soils….

They went back to their place and saw Purvi sitting on the bed and was feeling very weak….Kavin ran to Purvi and hugged her…..

Kavin :- tum thik to ho na?

Purvi (smiled):- hmm….

Avantika (smiling):- abb fikar karne ki koi baat nahi hai sab thik ho gaya hai…..

Sameera came joining her hands to Avantika…

Sameera :- apka bhut bhut shukriya Avantika ji…apka bhut bara ehsan hai humpar…..

Avantika :- isme shukriya ki kya baat hai ye to mera kaam hi hai aur fir iss bar to baat apni bacchi ki thi….

Everyone smiled…..

Sameera (smiling):- mai maa ji ko ye khushkhabri suna kar aati hu…..

she went downstairs…..and soon everyone heard Sameera's voice…..

Sameera (shouting):- Naahhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….

**HERE THE ChAPTER ENDS…**

**Anika **:- Thanks dear…..

**Subhi** :- Thankyou so much dear…..lots of love…..

**Guest** :-Thankyouu so muchhh …..lots of love to you….stay safe

**Israt Hasan :-** Thankyou dear love…keep smiling….

**Shweta** :- hope you got your answer dear…..keep smiling …lots of love to you…..

**Indusweety84437 **:- Thankyu so much dear…..lots of love

**Love For Cid** :- Thankyu Appa….love you…..

**Guest **:- Thanks dear…..stay safe…..

**Kavi fan** :- Thankyou dear love….

**Guest **:- Thanks….

**Guest** :- Thankss Dear…..

**Lover of Cid couple** :- Its totally fine Dost…..btw Thankss….keep smiling

**Diya **:-Thankyou so much Dear….i am glad that you are loving this…

**Kavi ki Deewani** :- Thankyou so much…..stay safe….

**Ragini** :- Thankyou so much Dear….

**Guest **:- Thankyou lots of love…

**Guest **:- Thankss…..

_**Yohoo …. So kaisi lagi ye chappy jarur batana and review karna bilkul b mat bhulna …..And I need your suggestion please tell me that do you want me to continue till Kavi marriage and all that….or not….waiting for your views…..**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss….**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, Ananya here….**_

_**Soo sorrryyyyyyyy itne late update ke liye…..but u all know na life hai problems atti jatti rehti hai …by the way hope u all are good…..so finally I m here with a new update….and yess THANKYOUU SOO MUCHHH EVERYONE FOR LOVELY REVIEWS…..**_

_**So here we go…**_

Sameera (shouting):- Naaahhhhhiiiiii….

After hearing Sameera's voice everyone ran to her and was shocked to find Dadi ji is no more…she is dead…

Kavin (shocked):- Nahiii aisa nahi ho sakta Dadi…..aap hume chor kar nahi jaa sakti…..

K.F.(crying):- Maaa…..app hume akela kyu chor gaye …

Sameera and Purvi was crying continuously …

Shreya :- Purvi , Aunty please sambhaliye khud ko…..

Avantika :- dekhiye Maa ji jaha b houngi unhe iss baat ki bhut khushi hogi ki sari musibat tall gayi….aplog unke antim sanskar ki taiyari kariye …..aur unki akhiri ikhsha ke anusarr aplog kavin aur Purvi ki dhumdham se shadi karwaiye maa ji b yahi chahti thii…..

Sameera :- app sahi keh rahi hai Maa yahi chahti thi…Maa ki akhiri iksha yahi thi…..

k.F.:- hann hum wahi karenge…..

After completing all the last rituals of Dadi ji…..everyone came back to home and was sitting together in the hall area…..

Kavin (sadly):- kya aplogon ko lagata hai ki hume abhi shadi karni chahiye…..

Sameera :- hann beta…..Maa ji yahi chahti thi….aur isiliye hum Shadii ki sari rashme kal hi karenge ….

Purvi (sadly):- parr Maa….

Avantika :- Purvi beta….relaxx… jo ho raha hai hone do …tension mat lo beta sabb thik ho jayega…..

Purvi :- hmm…..

_**Next morning…**_

Purvi was wearing a yellow Anarkali suit with heavy earrings…..looking beautiful but somewhere she was not very happy….she was sitting in her room ….suddenly someone knocked on the door…..

Purvi :- aa jao….

Shreya came inside with smiling face…..

Shreya(smiling) :- Good morning…..

Purvi :- Good morning Shreya….

Shreya :- dekh Purvi….ajj teri haldi aur mehandi dono hai aur ajj agar tu upset rahi na to sabse jayada dukh Dadi ji ko hi hoga jo tu bilkul nahi chahti isilye thora sa muskura le aur neeche chal…..sab wait kar rahe….

Purvi (smiling ):- challl…..

Both came downstairs and found the hall was decorated very beautifuly like a royal wedding house….everything was perfectly designed Sameera and Avantika was busy in preparing for the rituals with other women's …. Kavin's father was talking with some peoples and Kavin was sitting alone on the sofa while using his phone …..wearing a yellow kurta and white pajama looking too handsome …

Sameera saw Purvi and smiled …..she came to her and made her sit beside Kavin on the sofa…..

Avantika (smiling):- kitne pyare lag rahe dono ek sath…..

Both look at eachother and passed a cool smile….

K.F.:- chaloo bhai abb rasme shuru kare….

Sameer(smiling) :- jii….

And the rituals started …everyone put haldi on both the bride and groom…..

Shreya (smiling):- abb meri baari mai b lagaungi haldi ….

Sameera (laughing):- hann hann bilkul lagao…..

Shreya also put haldi on Kavin and Purvi….everyone was looking quite happy…..

Soon the haldi function gets over and kavin went to his room to take shower…..where he found Purvi already inside the room cleaning herself with towel in front of mirror…

Kavin (smiling):- can I help you madam?

Purvi :- noo ….i will do myself….

Kavin winked at her and started taking steps towards her…..Purvi started taking back steps slowly….

Purvi (warning):- dekhoo Kavin koi badmashi nahi …..maine abhi turant clean kara hai…..

Kavin (smiling):- par maine abtak clean nahi kiya hai khud ko….

Purvi :- isiliye to keh rahi dur raho….pass mat aao….

Kavin :- aisa kaise possible hai …..mai tumse abb kabhi dur ho hi nahi sakta….don't forget I m your husband…..

Purvi :- I know but it doesn't mean ki tum mujhe pareshan karo….

Kavin :- are aise kaise …..hakk hai mera tumhe pareshan karne ka….aur waise b sabne tumhe haldi lagaya aur maine hi nahi lagaya …mujhe b lagana hai…..

Purvi (running):-bilkull b nahii…..

And she ran….. Kavin too ran behind her…Purvi's suit stuck on the door while running due to which her zip gets opened which left her shocked with wide opened eyes….

Kavin smiled and came to her…she was looking down…..he came to her and cover her with her dupatta and he applied haldi lovingly on Purvi's cheeks with his own cheeks…..Purvi blushed…he smiled on this and went to take shower…..Purvi came in front of mirror and smiled looking at herself…

Suddenly she heared a knock on the door and find Shreya standing their…..

Purvi :- aa ja Shreyaa….

Shreya :- oye madam tune abtak shower nahi liya…..jaldi kar mehandi ki rasam bakki hai abhi….aur tujhe yaad hai na teri shadii b ajj hi hai…..

Purvi (smiling):- hann baba…..don't worry bas abhi aayi…..Kavin shower le raha hai uske aate hi mai thori der me aa jaungi…..

Shreya (teasingly):- ohhooo…kyaa baat hai …..

Purvi :- abb tu apna dimagg mat chala aur jakar Mumma aur Aunty ki help kar…..

Shreya :- hann ji jaa rahi….par tu b jaldi se aa jaa….

Purvi :- hmmm…..

And shreya left the place…..soon Kavin came after taking shower and Purvi was also ready soon…..

_**After 30 minutes **_

Both came downstairs…..everyone was amazed to saw the hot couple in…..

**_Here the chapter ends….._**

**_Yohoo… so kaisi lagi ye chapter jarur batana …aur review karna bilkul b matt bhulna… and yess agar pasand na aye fir b batana your reviews are very important…I will update this as soon as possible and after completing 110 reviews….take care of yourself….and Once again thank you so muchhh for all your love and support …..keep loving and supporting me…_**

**_Stay safe….stay happy….._**

**_Love you all…._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys, Ananya here….Soo sorrryyyyyyyy itne late update ke liye….._**

**_So here we go…_**

Both came downstairs…..everyone was amazed to saw the hot couple in matching attires…..Purvi was wearing a green coulour lehenga with bun and light jwelleries while the handsome was in green kurta with white pajama….looking very hot…..

Both came downstairs and soon the rituals arrived….Purvi was getting bridal mehandi on her hands and legs while kavin was getting on his hand as it was ritual…..

Soon the function overs….and kavin slowly came to Purvi….

Purvi :- kya hua Kavin tum aise kyu chup rahe ho?

Kavin :- nahi to mai kyu chupunga….

Purvi (smiling):- accha ….to fir yahan kya kar rahe?

Kavin :- mai to bas tumhe mehandi lagane aya tha….

Purvi (shocked):- what?

Kavin (smiling):- hann…..

Purvi :- nahi tum mujhe mehandi nahi laga sakte…

Kavin (innocently):- par maine to kab ka laga diya….

Purvi (shocked):- laga diya?...kaha laga diya….

Kavin :- tumhare kamar pe….

Purvi (screaming):- whatt the hell?

Shreya came to her and kavin winked at her and left…..

Shreya :- kya hua Purvi…tu chila kyu rahi thi….

Purvi (hiding her waist with dupatta):- maii….mai kaha chila rahi thi…mai to…wo mai gana gaa rahi….

Shreya:- gana gaa rahi thi?...aur ye kya chupa rahi tu….

Purvi (hiding):- mai kya chupaungi….dekh tujhe Aunty bula rahi….

Shreya turned to see her mom….and Purvi ran from their….

Shreya :- parr yahan to koi b nahi hai….Purvi….

As she turned she find no one….she got confused and she left from their….Kavin was looking all this scenario….he was laughing….

Purvi reached her room and saw her waist …she smiled as she find a heart shape with mehandi on her waist….suddenly she heard door voice ….she turned and saw Kavin standing on the door with smile…..Purvi blushed looking at him….he came near her and kissed her forehead….he left without saying anything…..Purvi smiled….

AT 8 P.M.

Sameera :- Shreya jakar dekh beta Purvi ready hui ya nahi….

Shreya :- jii Aunty….

Pandit jii :- dulhan aur dulhe ko bulaiye….muharat ka waqt ho gaya hai…

Sameera :- jii pandit ji….aa rahe bacche…

K.F.:- mai Kavin ko lekar aata hu….

Avantika :- mai Purvi ko dekhti hu….

Avantika came to Purvi's room and saw her in red bridal attire….looking like a princess….she smiled and came near her….she took Kajal from her eyes and put behind Purvi's ears…

Avantika :- meri bacchi ko kisi ki najar na lage….

Purvi smiled with tears and hugged her….

Soon they came to the wedding hall and Kavin also came he was in his groom attire looking like Prince charming…..he smiled looking at his girl….both came to the MANDAP and rituals arrived…..after some moments….

Pandit jii :- dulhe aur dulhan ke mata pita aage aa jaye kanyadan ke liye….

Kavin parents came in front and Purvi was having tears in her eyes….but soon she saw Avantika doing all the rituals of the bride mother she smiled looking at this….Avantika passes a assuring smile to her….

Soon they got married with all the rituals …..every guest left the place after giving blessing to the new couple….

They took Purvi to the fully decorated room …..she was very nervous…as it was her first night…..Shreya had already created tension to her about the night…..she was sweating ….she heard the door opening voice and saw kavin entering inside…..he came and saw Purvi in ghunghat and smiled….he came near her and was about to touch her….but she came down from bed….he understood her nervousness and smiled….

Kavin :- Purvi tum change kar lo…mai shower lekar atta hu….

Purvi (nervously):- ok….

He left grabbing his towel…..Purvi came in front of mirror and started removing her jwelleries….

Purvi :- hey Purvi why are you sweating….relaxx your self…..she started taking deep breaths….

She opened her blouse knots and was about to change….. as she heard door voice…her eyes were wide opened as she saw Kavin only in towel on his waist ….his bare chest was full of water droplets…which was driving her grazy…..she gulped….he smiled and came near her….he started removing her blouse knots …she turned herself…..he smiled and kissed her neck….she was smiling and started enjoying the moments….he took her on the bed and turned off the lights…..and they started their happy married life with sweet moments…..

_**Here the Story ends…..**_

_**Yohoo… so kaisi lagi ye chapter jarur batana … ….take care of yourself…. Once again thank you so muchhh for all your love and support to the story… …..keep loving and supporting me…will be back soon with another story…..**_

_**Stay safe….stay home…..**_


End file.
